1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical support system for supporting entry of medical information by a medical professional.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, a medical support system for supporting entry of medical information by a medical professional is used in the field of medical practice. For example, a medical support system for presenting, during entry of a diagnostic report of a patient, a diagnostic report of the same patient entered in the past is used in order to support entry of a diagnostic report by a doctor. Another medical support system is also used, which presents a predetermined template during entry of a diagnostic report, in order to support efficient entry of a diagnostic report by a doctor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-31615 (1998) relates to a technique for supporting navigation of a user.
In a conventional medical support system, however, information presented for support is generated irrespective of medical information being entered by a doctor and is therefore often useless. For example, although a doctor is entering a report on a gastric cancer, a template of a chest X-ray photograph or a slice picture of brain is presented by a medical support system.